So Here We Are
by TwilightCrazy95
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella she gets changed by Victoria. 150 years later Bella and the Cullen's meets again, Will she welcome them back with open arms? Inside for more detailed summary. Will be rated in coming up other chapters.
1. Back Home

**Summary**

**Edward left Bella to keep her safe, everything he planned for her changed when Victoria came to get her revenge on James death. When Victoria attempts to kill Bella, the wolves step in but it was too late and Bella was changes, after the three days the change was complete and she runaway to keep her family and friends safe. 150 years later Bella comes back to forks to find the Cullen's back also. Will she except them back with opens arms or with she get her revenge on them? **

**This is my First fanfic, hope you like it.**

**P.S: Sorry if there's any words spelt wrong.**

**Chapter 1: Back Home**

**BPOV**

It's been 150 long years since I was changes and a 150 years since the Cullen's left me to defend for myself. It's obvious I'm a vampire; Victoria changed me 3 weeks after they left. Like the Cullen's I feed on animal's blood and never tasted human blood. It wasn't that hard as they said it would be obviously there was my change which was hard, agonizing and unbearable but I was strong I got through it on my own.

So here I am Back in Forks the place I was born and died (so to speak). I don't know if this was a good idea, there are so many bad memories but it felt right to come back, I followed my heart. I copied the Cullen's for the most part, traveled around, went to schools and I went to some of the best colleges in the Europe. Charlie would have been proud ……I think. I'm staying at Charlie's house surprisingly the house hasn't changed a bit, the people who lived in it after he died made it a bit more livable but it was still home. In my head I never left my dad, never left the life I was in but it was never going to be that way NEVER.

I was starting school again tomorrow, Forks High, this should be fun. I unpacked everything, I got a bit more fashionable through the decades and the house had my own touch to it. I went for a hunt a good idea seen as I'm going to be around lots of people tomorrow. So I went to change my clothes and went off in the forest searching for my prey.

When I was finished for the day and decided to have a slow walk back something I did occasionally from time to time taking in what I left all those years ago. When I came to a sudden holt, I could smell it then, vampires more than one but I couldn't recognize the smell, maybe they were passing through. I shrugged it off and went straight home. I didn't want to talk to vampires if I don't know, ever since the Vulturi. I shuddered. They have been trying to get me to join ever since they found out my power which I never use, it scares me a bit if I use my talent even the Vulturi are scared of me that's why they wanted me to join the were worried a would use against them some day.

I was the freak of the human world might as well be the freak of the vampire world to.

When I got home I took a shower and changed in my sweats. I was lost on what to do I was just staring at the clock waiting for the time to pass as usual. I was getting sick of this of this daily routine I stood slowly and went to the book shelf, running my right index finger across the bingers of my all time favourite books.

Nothing changed there I still prefer reading than anything and my taste in books hasn't changed either. My books are the only thing in my life that made me happy I lost my self in a whole other little world, where I was Juliette searching for my Romeo. Something I thought I found a long time ago. You know I never got over him I tried but he took my heart and it will always belong to him forever.

I sat on the couch with Pride and Prejudice in my hand ready to read when a strange sound came from outside I ignored it worried that it was the vampires from the forest. I closed the book after I realized what time it was 7:30 am. I took a shower and got changed for the first school day of school, again.

**Hi it's TwilightCrazy 95 here,**

**I just want to say sorry about the boring chapter just getting the boring bit rid off. The next chapter will be up soon and it will be better than this one. Also the other chapters will be longer and this chapter kind of jumped to one part to another and it won't be like that with my other chapters. **

**So please, please keep reading.** 


	2. Alone

**Chapter 2: Alone**

**EPOV**

I just starred at the ceiling of my bedroom, something that I always did. It feels like I've been in this position for years. Thinking about her, GOD it even hurt to say her name. I was never going to get over her. I could never move on from the only person who had ever touched my heart. What I did all though years ago was unforgivable I hurt my family and my true love, my soul mate.

I closed my eyes and pictured her, her eyes, her lips everything that had ever drawn me to her that very first day we met. I never knew what happen Alice couldn't see her in her visions, she could have got married and children she could have been a grandmother, and something that I could never give her she deserved a life like that.

I wanted her to be happy.

But she had gone and I couldn't help but think of the life we could have had together.

I knock came on my door. _Edward can I come in, _it was Alice. "Yes come on in" the door slowly opened and a little head in. "what do you want Alice". "I was just wondering if you want to come for a hunt with me and the others before school tomorrow" We moved back to Forks a year ago, everything reminded me of her, shore Forks got a bit updated new building new houses. But still she plagued my mind every were I went. The worst thing is Charlie's house was still there but it was still abandoned I only went there once when I came back I never went again it hurt too much." ye let me just get ready I will be down in a few""okay" she replied with a sympathetic look and turned a walked out the door.

I got up and changed and took a quick glance looked at the photo on my night stand of me and Bella at prom, the one I forced her to go to. I jogged down stairs and my whole family turned to face me with a sad smile on their face even Rosalie. _How are you_? I shrugged my shoulders at Carlisle thought. "Let's go" And with that I was out the door running with the rest of my family.

_Flashback_

"_We carnt go back to Fork, I'm not going" I yelled from the top of my voice. " Son it's time for us to go back, we need a new place and Forks is the best place". Carlisle said halfheartedly Alice interrupted " we know how you feel Edward none of us want to go back to somewhere that will bring us all pain, but ….. It's time"."FINE" I shouted and stormed out of the house into the nearby, I was going to face my worse fear. I was facing my monster, facing the place that I had promised myself to never return._

_2 DAYS AND 10 HOURS 56 MINUTES AND 33 SECONDS later_

_So here we are back in Forks the place I called home 150 years ago well it was more than home to me. 'Are you all right?" Alice whispered __**am I all right what type of question is that of course not**__ "yeah I think I'm to go walk around" jasper gave me a look, he knew I was lying. "That is a good idea we will all go" Alice said in a sad tone. She knew where I was going somewhere I had to go. Bella's gave. Are you sure you want to do this Edward Alice thought, I just nodded. Then Alice said I'll go get some flowers and you can tell the rest" she sounded like she was on the verge of a break down but then she shouted "Family meeting in the living room know" everyone rushed in and I told them to take a seat. Then I started "there's something I need to do Alice is coming and we were wondering if you would like to come" Esme then thought I'm confused where are we going. Before I could another Emmett said "So where are we going little bro" "to Bella's grave" I said in a mumble. And with that they all stood up and with Carlisle patted my shoulder "we will all go that seems a good idea" Carlisle looked at me knowing the unanswered question, I just nodded again. Everyone got into their cars and Esme came up and hugged me, the look on her face nearly broke my dead heart if vampires could cry she was on the verge of it._

_So we ran through the forest UN till we came to big metal gates._

_Here we were at forks cemetery, it was kind of crowded it was only a small cemetery mind you. We didn't exactly know where her grave was but I was very unsure right know if I wanted to do this I was closer to running away than going to see what I left behind. You'll be alright Edward I know it Alice thought. Emmett decided to cut the silence while we tried to find her grave. "You know we don't even know how she died or when she died, if she had a family……." Then Esme gave him a slap on the arm, Sorry Edward she thought. _

_Then we stayed in silence.]_

"_I found it" Alice yelled at the top of her voice. "No need to shout Alice, show some respect" "sorry" Alice whispered. Then we came to a sudden stop, and there it was her grave._

**Isabella Marie Swan Born September 13th 1991 Died September 31th 2009 Beloved daughter and Friend "You'd be lucky to have her in your life"**

_My heart dropped to my stomach then Esme sounded so heartbroken and said " she didn't even make it to college she died 2 weeks after we left" then Alice said in a half strangled voice " do you realized she would of lived longer if we didn't leave"._

_And then it hit when we left it was a bigger mistake I could of ever make Alice was right and so was everyone else I need to find out what happened to her._

**Present day.**

I couldn't find anything about what happened; it was like she never excited. We had finished hunting and we were on our way home until we stopped." Can you smell that" I asked everyone "yes anther vampire, we should go home if he or she want to talk they can finds on their own" we nodded in response. When we got home we all settled down and did our own thing, we were livelier with Bella we were happier. But that smell we came across I smelled familiar. "Did any of you recognize the scent of that vampire" I abruptly asked. Carlisle nodded "yes it smelt oddly familiar, but I don't know who it was". Why was it bugging me there was something about this vampire but what?

I needed to find out.

**I just want to say thanks to everyone who has supported me.**

**And a special thanks to my best friend- gothicvampirelover and if you haven't read her story you should it's really good and it's called Important Choices, did I mention it's really good. ******

**Please review my story, love you louds.**


	3. This Can't be happening

**Chapter 3**

**This can't be happening **

**BPOV**

Well here goes nothing. Why was I so nervous? I was sitting in Forks high school parking area; I was tapping the steering wheel nervously. I've been to loads of schools, but this one………….. there was so many memories. I got out of my car without hesitation, I have to be strong. I breathed in and out slowly heading towards the main office. I opened the door and walked as slow as humanly possible to the main area. I looked around before I went to get schedule.

Wow you would have thought after 150 years it would have changed it seems like ages ago since I've been here. I was lost in my thoughts that a woman was asking me something. "I'm sorry what did you say" I said in a shy voice. "Can I help you dear" the woman said simply and she kind of sounded a bit annoyed."Yes I'm the new student here Isabella swan I was supposed to get my schedule from here" with that she just handed it me and said "have a nice day". "Thanks" I sounded like a question than a simple reply.

_FORKS HIGH SCHOOL SCHEDULE ISABELLA SWAN Period 1: A.P literature Mr. Salt Period2:_ Math Mr. Pit Period 3: Gym Mr. Gartly _LUNCH Period 4: Biology Mrs. Stern Period5: History: Mrs. Harp _

Okay I really don't need to go to school again. I think I know more than the teachers.

It was lunch time now I a girl called Holly invited me to sit with her and her friend she reminded me a lot of Angela. We got out of gym and she started asking me questions about me and before I came to Forks. It was a long time someone was actually confident to come up tom me and talk I usually scare people, and I had to make sure I didn't slip up.

When we got to the cafeteria hall, I all of a sudden smelled something other vampires the same in the forest. That was then I realized why the smell was so familiar, it was the Cullen's. When I noticed the table who's heads were looking at the table they were talking in low whispers. I was still standing when Alice head came up and stared at me all I was thinking is I don't think I could handle this. I has been to long since I saw them, I mean I thought I would never see them again. The rest of the Cullen's didn't notice I was there until Alice and I broke our staring match and then she whispered my name "Bella".

And with that they all turned to look at me there faces fall of shock I went through their faces one by one Alice was first sad but then it turned to a the happiest smile I have ever seen. Jaspers was pained and full of emotion probably from all of the things going through his family. Emmett had a goofy grin on his face, Rosalie was just shocked she was against me from day one I suppose after they left I would have been married and had kids. The last face I came to Edwards it still pained to think of him and has he was right there in front of me you could image how much pain there was. His face was the most upset face ever to been known to man. I thought that it was just my mind but then quickly was reminded by the fact that I was standing in a cafeteria hall. The wounds they made had been healed but know there are all re opened I wasn't ready to face them, I didn't know when I would be and with that a ran out of the hall, went to the office said I wasn't feeling well and ran to the forest. And I knew they were following me. This can't be happening

**Thanks for readying and please review.**

**Sorry it was so short.**




	4. Let

**Chapter 4: It's really you**

**EPOV**

When we saw her we were thinking the same thing, Bella. She was here, a vampire.

And with that she ran away. _Edward we need to go after her_ Alice thought we all got up and headed to parking lot. "Were she going" I asked Alice went blank for a moment she said "she in the forest to the south" we all started to run, she was fast but not fast enough.

She stopped, which made us stop. Then she turned around and all she did stare. And we did the same. This time I had a real chance to look at her, she was beautiful the brown mahogany hair I adored, she hadn't changed a bit not one bit since the last time I saw in the forest. The thing I noticed the last was her eyes they were the same chocolate brown I had always gotten lost in, there was much emotion in her eyes. _Wow she has gotten hot _was Emmett's response. Rosalie well you know her _I bet she begged to be changed she will never now_. _I'm so sorry Edward if I didn't do what I did at the party it wouldn't have been like this, it's all my fault _was all that jasper thought. And finally Alice _OMG I can't believe It, I can't see her future and when did she get a fashion sense _typical Alice.

"Bella" was all I said and it sound more like a beg or a plea than a relieved sigh. Her head flash up and shocked. But the she whispered "I don't know what to say, I shouldn't be here, I have to go" she was ready to run but I grabbed her upper arm and yelled "wait" she was stunned by my tone of voice and my persistence for her to stay. "Bella can't we just all talk, come home with us and we can all just talk""I shouldn't of come back if I knew you were all hear I won't of comeback I'm sorry but please just let me go""no" Alice shrieked and ran up to her and hugged her" I've missed you so much Bella please just a talk we all want to catch up talk about what happened to you" with that Bella stiffened, and let go of Alice and then the only thing that came out of her mouth was "fine I'll follow you".

YES I yelled in my head.

**BPOV**

What am I going to do?

I have got myself in one big mess. We were half way to the Cullen house and then I stopped again which also made the other stop. Something was wrong I could tell. I was spinning around trying to find the source but I realized that it wasn't here yet but it was coming soon, I could sense someone searching for me. I turned back to Edward and the rest feeling a little nervous. "sorry, we should carry on" Jasper looked at me funny like he didn't understand, the look on his face was concerned "are you all right it's just………..""No I'm fine" I snapped. They flinched at my tone of voice "we should go" and with that we started running again. We got there in a matter of seconds, I forgotten what it looked like it was still as beautiful as ever. I missed it; I missed the people that lived here so many years ago, I still do.

As we got to the porch a got a little more nervous and then I felt a sudden ease of calm I turned to jasper and nodded to him as a thank you. Then we entered the house. What am I going to do know?

Alice broke the silence" Esme, Carlisle there's someone hear that you really want to meet". Did they really want to see me, just think in a few hours I can go home pack my stuff and leave I'll go anywhere but stay here. Esme came walking in first and Carlisle followed, Esme looked at me and if vampires could cry she would right know "Bella is that really you". I couldn't speak so I just smiled and nodded. Then she just ran up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug "I've missed you so much" I kissed her cheek and whispered "I missed you to" she let me go and looked me up and down "you have some explaining to do" I smiled a sad smile for what she said because I didn't know if I could get thought all this in one day and tell them what's being going on after I left. So with a calm voice I said" I'll try". Carlisle came up to me and gave me a very fatherly hug, kissed my forehead and said "it's good to see you again""you to". He let go of me and said "lets go into the living room and talk" I followed everyone there and they all sat down I just stood there, Edward got up and put a hand on my back and like when I was I was human I good feel the electricity between us "you can sit down Bella" he lead me to the sofa. I sat between Alice and Edward which made me really uncomfortable. They just stared at me and I just stared at me it felt like hours before someone spoke, Carlisle shifted he wait and said" So Bella maybe you should tell us everything that happened to you after……"

"After you left' I interjected. Edward was the one to reply "yes".

"Well when you left"………………..

**Hope you like it so fare I will post the next chapter up soon**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

.


	5. aUTHORS nOTE hELP!

I haven't written in a while, and I'm sorry. I've been on holiday and I was ill for some of the holiday but I'm back.

I'm not sure if I should carry on with this story or start a new one.

**Give me on your opinions on the review!**

Stories I am consider doing is were:

Bella is still human and meets Edward again.

Charlie dies and Bella goes back to forks to attend the funereal were Edward is.

Bella's dyeing before she moves to forks.

A human Bella and Edward story.


End file.
